


In a Dark Place

by alienxginsberg, jojotxt



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Before the Empire, M/M, Slow Burn, Takes place in the Old Republic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienxginsberg/pseuds/alienxginsberg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: "Even though you say that you’re not emotionally strong enough, I sense no darkness within you. Despite your sadness and fears, you have not become manipulated by the Dark Side of the Force, which I believe shows your truest strength.”“And… what is that?” Yuuri asked softly.“Hope.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me and Kai watching all eight Star Wars movies in one sitting and then thinking, "Okay... What if Yuri on Ice... but with Jedi." 
> 
> Like I said in the tags, this takes place during the Old Republic (the prequels) and there WILL be character death! Just a forewarning! There's also violence because lightsabers and stuff. The relationship between Yuuri and Viktor will be romantic, any other relationships are strictly platonic! 
> 
> If you're interested in what some of the character designs in this work look like, feel free to check them out [here!](http://transoiks.tumblr.com/tagged/yoi-star-wars-au)
> 
> If not, feel free to continue on! We hope you enjoy this, it's going to be a wild ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by [Cain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt)!

In a Dark Place

 

              (there is a little light)

✵✵✵

Chancellor Viktor Nikiforov loved the way Coruscant looked early in the morning, with the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, the glistening skyscrapers of the metropolis blocking out some of the harsh light. Millions of ships, from Yachts to Transports, whizzed past, their lights shining brighter than even some of the brightest stars in the galaxy. It was a picturesque view, he thought _—_ one that he would normally enjoy, if it weren’t for the anxious churning in his gut and a soon-to-be Senator nominee barking expletives in his ear.

Yuri Plisetsky was a sixteen-year-old ball of intergalactic rage. His mouth was everything but clean, and he seemed to make it his life’s mission to bestow upon Viktor the galaxy’s _largest_ headache. It wasn’t even Viktor’s idea to take on an apprentice when it came to his Senate duties, but Kolya had insisted—he just wanted what was best for his grandson. The sly wink and a mention of Yuri’s childhood fascination with Viktor’s teenage reign of Naboo helped win Viktor’s eventual agreeance to teach Yuri everything he knew. Viktor remembered the grateful look Kolya had given him.

_“He’s too emotional for Jedi training,” Koyla had said, looking out the window of the Jedi Temple. “Even when he was a child, everything was either too much or too little for him.” He paused for a moment, his eyes following the path of a lone freighter ship. He brought his hand up and rubbed at his chin. “He’s strong with the force, Master Cialdini had said. But he depends on others too much.” Kolya had looked up at him, his eyes steely. “Celestino said he sensed a darkness in Yurochka. A darkness that was so small, but large enough to be detected. Do you believe it?”_

Viktor grimaced at the memory, leaning his head against his hand. At the time, Kolya’s haunting tone had shaken Viktor to the core. But after nearly two years of training Yuri to become the galaxy’s most beloved Senator, Viktor had come to know every detail of every single piece that made Yuri tick. Viktor smiled. There certainly was something dark about Yuri, he thought, but it was in no way Force-related. It was moreso a darkness ruled mostly by teenage angst and misplaced bitterness. Viktor winced when Yuri let out a startled curse at the ship taking a sharp turn.

“You’d think the pilot would be more careful, considering the fact that he’s carrying the fucking _Supreme Chancellor_ on board.” Yuri swung one leg over the other after getting himself situated. “Like, damn, who did he learn to fly from? The Gungans?” He huffed, loud enough for the pilot to hear.

Viktor frowned. “Yura, hush. Considering the fact that you can barely fly a shuttle without the help of someone else, I think you’re in no place to critique someone else’s ability to man a ship.”

Yuri looked over at Viktor and glared harshly. “That’s different. I’ve just barely begun learning and he’s—”

Viktor held up a hand and smiled, the corner of his lips straining. “Let’s just let the man fly in peace. Now.” He sent Yuri a stern gaze. “Have you memorized your speech yet? Remember, you have to make a good impression on the senate _and_ the people of Coruscant.” Not that Yuri needed much help with that, Viktor thought. Ever since the seemingly doe-eyed “angel” started appearing at Viktor’s side nearly all the time, people have been paying more attention to news regarding the Senate. Mila had smirked while showing him the reports, saying that Viktor’s approval rating had raised six percent ever since he took Yuri on to be his apprentice. Viktor had taken that news with a pinch of salt.

_“The boy is good for politics, that’s for sure,” Mila had said, grinning at Viktor. “The people love him. He’s got this cute little Ewok appearance about him that just makes you want to bundle him up in a blanket and take him home with you.” She sighed wistfully. “Now if you can just get the Senate to approve of him, he’s practically got the seat in the bag.”_

Viktor hummed to himself. It seemed like many of the representatives were in favor of Yuri taking a seat in the Senate once he was of age. Mila, he knew, adored Yuri, and had already confirmed to be on their side for Yuri’s election. Mickey Crispino would take some convincing, but he would eventually side with Viktor and Yuri. Yakov Feltsman, as well, was another ally. He was a close personal friend to Viktor, and often helped him with the many duties that came with being Chancellor. And since Yakov was well respected within the Senate, many would side with him.

Yuri clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Yes, _father_. I’ve memorized my speech. It’s not like you ever gave me a chance to relax until I did so,” he muttered bitterly. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing the intricate beads of his jewelry to clink together. “I don’t understand why I have to attend this thing. I mean, it’s pretty much a given that I’m going to be elected to Mila’s seat after her term. I know it’s good for my approval rating or whatever, but it’s not like I care about that stuff.”

“It’s not only good for _your_ approval rating, Yura. It’s good for my and the Senate’s approval rating as well.” Viktor wiped his hands on the black fabric of his dress and played with the light beading on the bodice of the outfit. “Besides, it’s good to get a feeling of what it’s like to be taking on multiple questions from others all at once. Being on the Senate isn’t all fun and games, you know. It’s serious business.”

Yuri scoffed. “Of course I know that. I’ve gone to _hundreds_ of senate meetings with you.”  

“Ah.” Viktor smiled and lifted up his index finger. “But you haven’t been in _charge_. You’ve just been a bystander.”

“I don’t even know why you care about your approval ratings anyway,” Yuri grumbled, fiddling with a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of his braid. “It’s not like you’re going to be in office for much longer. I mean, this whole conference is just a big ploy to announce your retirement. Everybody already knows I’m running for office.” He huffed when his braid ended up coming loose and sent Viktor a weary glance, leaning forward.

Viktor hummed. “I suppose you’re right.” He swatted Yuri’s hand away from his hair and began to re-braid it, hoping to recreate the intricate weaving pattern Mila had put it in this morning. “But it’s always good to be friendly with the people.”

“Because they’re the ones who ultimately vote for you,” Yuri offered dryly, wincing at a particularly harsh tug.

“Sorry,” Viktor mumbled. He frowned. “Well, it’s a little bit more than that, though. I suppose

you’re right, but the people are the most important part our democracy. They’re more than just ‘the voters’; they’re basically the foundation of any political system.” Viktor nodded in satisfaction when he pinned the final clip in Yuri’s hair. “Try not to mess with it before the conference,” he admonished.

Yuri groaned and flopped back against his seat. “When are we even going to get there, anyway?”

“Soon,” was all Viktor had to offer.

Viktor leaned against the window of the ship and tried to ignore Yuri’s impatient grumbling. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through the short strands of his hair, being careful as to not mess with the jeweled circlet laying against his forehead. He glanced over at Yuri, who was glaring down at his nails, a small pout on his face.

_He’s different now, from what he was back then._

Although it seemed that Yuri was far from ready to take on a seat at the Senate, he had grown since Viktor had first met him. Back then, he was younger… headstrong and more naive—ready to face against anyone who didn’t share his ideals. Viktor hummed, thinking about one of the very first Senate meetings he had brought Yuri to. It had been an important debate about a blockade overseen by the Trade Federation, surrounding the planet Alderaan. At the time, it was a dire situation, and Viktor needed the Senate’s approval to remove the ships from the surrounding area before any harm could come to the planet’s people. He remembered he’d told Yuri to simply sit back and observe.

_“This is a crucial debate, Yuri,” he’d said. “I need you to not butt in during this meeting. We need to garner the Senate’s support against the Trade Federation. If not, people could die.” Yuri had simply scowled and nodded, looking like he wanted to do anything but sit back in silence._

_All was well at first. Viktor made his argument clear as day, and a majority of the representatives held his points of view. The decision to vote was about to be cast when a rogue voice cut in, “Why does it matter if the Federation takes control of Alderaan? A few peasant lives seems to be a fair trade in exchange for lower taxes.”_

_Before Viktor could respond, Yuri swiftly stood up, blue eyes flashing dangerously. “What does it matter?” he seethed. “Those are innocent_ people _, you diseased mongrel.”_

_“Excuse me?” The representative yelled. “Who the hell do you think you are?”_

_“Yuri!” Viktor hissed. “What are you_ doing _!”_

 _Yuri sneered. “You’re just like a filthy Rathtar! These_ peasants _you want to sacrifice are actual human beings! They work harder in one day’s time than you ever will in your entire life! Just because they don’t lie in riches and count their money like you ignorant people doesn’t mean they aren’t of any less importance.”_

_He gaped at Yuri. “How dare you.” His eyes swiveled to Viktor. “Chancellor! Is this how you teach your apprentice to speak during a Senate meeting?” His nostrils flared in anger. “He should learn some respect—”_

_“Oh that’s rich coming from a greedy socialite like yourself!” Yuri barked out. “Why don’t you spare us a headache and excuse yourself—”_

_“This debate will resume at a later time,” Viktor interrupted hastily. He slammed his hand down on a button, causing his pod to lower into his office. “Meeting adjourned until further notice.” Viktor tried to ignore the sounds of the outraged Senate members, breathing in and out deeply. Once he and Yuri were in the silence of Viktor’s office, he grabbed Yuri by the wrist and dragged him out of the pod._

_“Hey! Viktor what the hell—”_

_“Yuri,” Viktor said, his voice dripping with anger. He let go of Yuri’s wrist and turned around to face him. His eyes flashed darkly. “I specifically told you to_ not _speak during this meeting.”_

_Yuri scowled, curling his hands into fists. “I had no choice! That nerf herder said—”_

_“I don’t care what he said!” Viktor interrupted. “What I care about is that I gave you specific instructions, and you disobeyed them!” He ran his hands through his hair, knocking his headpiece askew. “Usually I wouldn’t be so angry, but this was an important meeting! Lives are at stake here! People could die_ ! _”_

_“I know that!” Yuri shouted. “And that’s why I had to stop that guy from—”_

_“_ You _didn’t have to do anything!” Viktor scowled. “I am the Supreme Chancellor here, Yuri. Not you! You had no right to speak like that to_ anyone _, especially not a Senator!” Viktor paced around for a bit before sighing in defeat and slumping into his chair. “I’m not sure I can do this.”_

_“What,” Yuri grit out. “What can’t you do?”_

_“This.” Viktor gestured around with his hand. “Mentor you.”_

_Yuri’s eyes grew wide, panic and rage flooding his expression. “What? Why not?”_

_“You never listen to what I have to say! You interrupt me without forewarning, you disobey my orders. You’re too quick to judge others and speak out crassly!” Viktor shook his head. “I’m just not sure you’re fit to be a Senator.”_

_It was silent for a few moments, Viktor swimming in his own thoughts. He knew Kolya would be disappointed, probably even upset with Viktor for giving up on Yuri so easily. But… Viktor looked up at Yuri, who was glaring down at the floor, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He shook his head. Yuri is not Senator material. He may never be._

_“Please,” Yuri whispered. Viktor looked up tiredly. “Please.” Yuri met his eyes. “Don’t give up on me. I-I’m sorry. For yelling at that dumba—guy. That guy.” He scowled. “I was out of line.”_

_Viktor leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. He hummed gently, eyes studying Yuri’s open gaze. He paused for a moment before replying, “All right.”_

_Yuri blinked. “What?”_

_Viktor nodded. “Alright. I won’t give up on you.” He smiled. “I promise.”_

Viktor was shaken from his thoughts when Yuri nudged him with his elbow. “We’re here,” he said. He stood up, dusting off his pants and made sure the tiara on his head wasn’t crooked. “Let’s go announce your retirement or whatever.” Before Yuri could move to walk away, Viktor took his wrist gently. Yuri sent him a curious glance. “What?”

Viktor blinked up at him dumbly before he gave a him warm smile. “You’re going to be a great Senator one day.”

“Huh—”

Viktor hopped up and stretched his arms over his head, his back popping after not moving for a long time. “Alright! Let’s go!” He moved past Yuri swiftly. “Come along, Yura! We don’t have all day!” He smiled when he heard Yuri quietly grumble out an insult behind his back. Viktor thought he heard a faint beeping somewhere in the ship and paused a bit, causing Yuri to stumble into him.

“What?” Yuri asked. “Why’d you stop?”

Viktor looked around for a moment, eyebrows furrowing together, before shaking his head. “Nothing, nothing! Just thought I heard something!”

“Chancellor Nikiforov,” Yakov greeted as Viktor stepped out of the ship. “You’re doing well, I hope?”

Viktor grinned. “Of course!”

“And your pupil?”

“Ah—Yura—”

“Chancellor!” someone cried out.

“Look out!”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he was suddenly shoved to the ground, his head hitting the pavement with a sickening _crack_. A wave of heat scorched his back as an explosion rang painfully in his ears. Black smoke filled his hazy vision, and it felt as if his skull had been split open. He groaned in pain as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Colors muddled together as he tried to observe his surroundings, but all he could see was the thick smoke and the faint outline of a destroyed ship. His ears were still ringing from the sound of the blast, but he could hear faint screams and the sound of someone calling for a medical slab.

“Yura?” he croaked out, blinking blearily. “Where is he… He was… He was on the ship… Where is—”

Viktor could feel cold hands lifting him up and placing him onto a long medical slab. He hissed as the movement jostled his arm painfully. More voices could be heard now that the ringing in his ears had faded, and the sound of someone yelling his name was clear amongst the others.

“Yura?” he repeated. “Yura? What—”

Viktor felt a slight pinch in his arm as a liquid was injected into his bloodstream, and soon after, everything went dark.

* * *

It was during a morning lesson with some younglings that Celestino Cialdini felt a disruption in the Force—one that tugged at his heart and gripped his lungs tightly. He nearly scared the poor younglings to death when he keeled over and gripped the edge of a windowsill so he would not collapse on the ground.

"Master Cialdini!" A breathless Minako appeared in the doorway.

"I know..." Celestino slowly stood himself upright and looked over at the frightened younglings, "My apologies. We will have to cancel our lessons today. Minako, with me."

The two of them walked briskly toward the Jedi Council room, each anxious for the meeting ahead of them.

“You felt it too, then?” Minako whispered. At Celestino’s terse nod, she frowned. “This is bad… I wonder what could have caused such a tremor in the Force to the point of your near collapse.”

“Hopefully we’ll soon find out.” Celestino murmured. “But… I want to make sure whatever happened is swept under the rug for now; we wouldn’t want the Senate getting involved in any of this.”

Minako wrinkled her nose in distaste. “The last time the Senate got involved in Jedi affairs, tragedy struck both sides.”

Celestino nodded in understanding. “Let’s hope something like that does not have to happen again.”

Minako gave a small grin and gave a thumbs up. “I’ll make sure it won’t.”

As they made their way into the Council room, they heard the tail end of a conversation.

“What _can_ we do, though? The last time we got involved like this, the Jedi were all but extinct. We can’t let something like that happen again.”

“But we can’t just sit here and do nothing after what happened.”

“I know, but—”

“Kolya. Emil,” Celestino greeted, as he breezed past the two standing in the middle of the room and made his way into his seat. “I see you might already know what could have caused the Force to react in such a tumultuous way. Care to shed some light on the subject?” He nodded to Minako, who closed the doors to the room and made her way to the seat to the right of Celestino.

Emil and Kolya shared a quick glance. Kolya sighed and sat down heavily in his seat. “There was an assassination attempt on the Supreme Chancellor’s life early this morning, right before he was supposed to give a speech.”

Minako cursed under her breath, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Celestino nodded for Kolya to continue.

“Someone had implanted a bomb on the Yacht that was carrying the Chancellor and his pupil,” Kolya said, wringing his hands in his robe. “We’re not sure yet who it was that tried to kill the Chancellor, but—”

Celestino hummed. “By ‘his pupil’, I’m assuming that you mean your grandson?”

Kolya let out a harsh breath. “Yes.”

“Do you believe this news is going to affect you much, Master Plisetsky?” Minako asked softly.

Kolya shook his head. “No. I will not be swayed by this event. Any feelings regarding my grandson will not affect me.”

Celestino nodded. “Is there any news on the Chancellor’s status?”

Emil chimed in, “At the moment, the Chancellor is in a medical bay. I believe the last I heard was that he was in stable condition.”

“And the boy?”

“Alive, but injured.”

Minako let out a sigh. “Well, this is exactly what we _didn’t_ want to happen.” She rubbed at her temple, as if she were sporting a headache. “Master Cialdini?”

Celestino nodded. “This does make things much more complicated.”

“So what are we going to do?” Minako murmured, glancing over at Kolya. “The Senate is going to pretty much _demand_ that we send someone out to help protect the Chancellor. And Jedi aren’t supposed to get mixed up in political affairs.”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Kolya sighed. “Rules are rules.”

Emil clicked his tongue. “Yes, but rules can be bent. And it’s not like this directly has anything to do with the Senate, as far as we know.”

“Exactly. As far as we know.” Minako shook her head. “We don’t want to risk another revolt against the Jedi.” She clasped her hands together. “It’s too risky to get involved.”

Emil snorted. “It’s not like we’re getting involved in _actual_ politics. All we’ll be doing is ensuring the safety of two important public figures, at least until the perpetrator who planted the bomb is caught.”

“Like glorified bodyguards,” Minako said flatly, the corners of her mouth twitching downwards.

“Basically!” Emil beamed. “I think we should try it! I’m afraid if we don’t, there could be some potential backlash from the public, and it is already bad enough that the Senate is wary of us. We need to harbor the trust we have gained from the people.”

Celestino hummed. “We can send our best two Jedi Knights to protect the Chancellor and his student. I’m sure that would satisfy the needs of the Senate and the public.”

“But who?” Minako inquired.

Emil shrugged. “I know Christophe has talked with the Chancellor before. They seem to get along well enough. We can send him to defend Nikiforov.”

“And the boy?” Kolya asked. “Who will protect him?”

“Otabek can.”

“Are you sure?” Minako frowned. “He only recently passed the Trials. What about Phichit or Seung-Gil? They are more than qualified for the task.”

“But they’re both still in the process of training their Padawans. And I know Seung-Gil does not like being forced to do anyone else’s dirty work.” Emil smiled. “Don’t worry. Otabek is more than capable of handling himself in tense situations.”

Minako looked over at Celestino. “Master? What do you think?”

Celestino folded his hands together. He closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind and concentrate on the feeling of the Force moving all around him. “Do you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“I fear that the protection from our Jedi Knights may not be enough to stop the darkness that is arising.” Celestino opened his eyes.

“Darkness? What are you going on about?” Kolya asked.

“Something dark is arising,” Celestino muttered gravely. “I can feel it within the Force.”

“That’s why the disturbance this morning was so severe,” Minako breathed out.

Emil frowned deeply. “Do you know what it could be?”

Celestino sighed and shook his head. He leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands. “It’s impossible to tell. But I sense great danger will come to the Chancellor if direct action is not taken soon.”

“So what can we do aside from sending Christophe and Otabek?” Emil wondered.

Kola leaned forward in his seat, his gaze piercing through the window. “If the assassin cannot be stopped by our two most powerful Knights, I’m not sure what else we could do.”

“We cannot control Fate.” Celestino nodded. “But perhaps we could stop it for as long as we can.”

“What do you mean?”

Celestino thought back, to a time long ago, when he was still training young, potential Jedi. He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts, a hazy image of a boy in blue spectacles arising in his mind. A conversation he had once overheard rang in his ears.

_“He is quite strong with the Force, that is true.”_

_“But has he got the motivation to make it through the Padawan Trials?”_

_“Master said he completely collapsed during training… I wonder why that is.”_

_“Apparently tragedy struck his family, and he was fatigued. He said the grief had overwhelmed him.”_

_“If he cannot even handle a single death, do you think he will be able to handle becoming a Jedi?”_

_“I can’t say for certain, but I do know this: I sense no darkness in this child. Despite his immense grief, I see only Light in him.”_

Celestino opened his eyes and looked at Minako. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

Minako gaped, her eyes widening. “Excuse me?”

“Who is Yuuri Katsuki?” Emil inquired, his eyebrows raised.

“Yuuri Katsuki used to be a Padawan-in-training,” Minako answered, her voice fading slightly. “He was powerful. Extremely powerful. The Force flowed quite strong within him.”

Kolya furrowed his brows. “You say ‘was’, as if he were dead. Is he?”

Minako sighed, slumping in her chair. She shook her head. “No. No, he isn’t dead. Last time I checked, he wasn’t.”

“Then wh—”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Celestino interrupted. “Was one of my top pupils when he was training. Even as a youngling, he shone brightly amongst the rest. I could sense that he was quite powerful, but… I did not sense the hesitation that was buried underneath all of his strength.” He stood up and walked toward one of the large windows, gazing out at the vast, ever-moving city around him. “I took him on as my Padawan and taught him everything I knew. He had such an amazing connection with the Force, that even I was impressed. He could have been one of the strongest Jedi of our time. But… he only made it as far as the Trials.”

“What happened?” Emil asked quietly.

Celestino smiled. “He failed his Trials miserably. Tragedy had struck his family right before, and the grief consumed him.”

“He didn’t stray toward the Dark Side,” Minako offered. “He just gave up.”

“He _gave up_?”

_“You’re giving up?”_

_Yuuri had stood before him, looking down at his feet, his hands gripping the edges of his shirt tightly. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and Celestino could faintly see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes._

_“I don’t understand, Yuuri,” Celestino offered softly. “Why do you want to give up?”_

_Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, as if he thought that if he closed them tight enough, he would disappear. “I just… don’t think I’m cut out to be a Jedi.”_

_Celestino frowned and gave a confused laugh. “Not cut out… But you’re one of the strongest Padawans we have here. The Force flows strongly within you… Why do you think—”_

_“I’m not strong enough,” Yuuri interrupted._

_“But I just said—”_

_“Emotionally.”_

_“Ah…” Celestino nodded and folded his hands together. “Is this about what happened to your family?”_

_Yuuri’s breath hitched, and he curled his hands up tighter, bunching up the fabric of his shirt. He bit his lip harshly, shaking full-body. He swallowed thickly and looked up at Celestino, his eyes watering. A tear fell down his cheek. “I just… The pain is so overwhelming.”_

_"But you can fight this pain, Yuuri. That’s what being a Jedi is all about. You can—”_

_“I’m not strong enough. I’m just… I can’t…” Yuuri choked on a sob. “I can’t continue with my training… I… I’m sorry I failed you, Master.”_

_Celestino looked down at the broken boy before him. His mind was filled with thoughts of confusion and empathy, and all he wanted to do was try to convince Yuuri that he_ can _overcome his emotions and complete the Trials. He sighed. But he knew that trying to convince Yuuri at that point was no use. He was too far off his course. He had already taken the first steps away from the path of a Jedi. Celestino set a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, causing the boy to jolt and look up at him with teary eyes. “Yuuri, you do know that once you leave the Jedi Temple, there’s no use in coming back.”_

_Yuuri jerked a nod._

_Celestino smiled sadly. “It’s a shame to see such a bright pupil fall. But I understand your worries.  I will inform the Council that you are no longer a part of the Jedi program.”_

_Yuuri looked down. “Thank you, Master.”_

_"And also, Yuuri." Yuuri looked up shyly. “Even though you say that you’re not emotionally strong enough, I sense no darkness within you. Despite your sadness and fears, you have not become manipulated by the Dark Side of the Force, which I believe shows your truest strength.”_

_"And… what is that?" Yuuri asked softly._

_"Hope.” Celestino winked. “Why don’t you gather your things, then? I’m sure your family must miss you.”_

_Yuuri took a step back. “Thank you.” He began to walk away._

_"Oh. And Yuuri?” Yuuri turned around. “May the Force be with you.”_

“If he’s not a Jedi, then what can this Yuuri Katsuki do to protect the Chancellor?” Kolya asked, frowning. “I don’t understand.”

"His family lives on a farm in a rural area on Tatooine,” Celestino stated. “We can send the Chancellor and his apprentice there to hide, and have Christophe and Otabek accompany them. They will be safe there while we figure out what exactly is going on.”

"Do you think this will work?” Minako said softly. “We haven’t been in contact with Yuuri for quite some time.”

Celestino shrugged. “It’s the best option we have.” He walked away from the window and headed for the exit. “Tell Christophe and Otabek that once the Chancellor and Yuri Plisetsky are fully recovered, they will need to prepare a ship and set their coordinates for Tatooine. In the meantime, I will try to contact Yuuri about our plan.” He nodded to Minako, who stood up and made her way toward him. “This meeting is adjourned.” He looked around the room one last time. “Good luck, and may the Force be with us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Tumblrs:
> 
> [Cain](http://transoiks.tumblr.com) [Kai](http://katsukii-yuri.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve got so much sand in my fucking eyes, I swear to everything you hold dear that I’ll never see again in my life!” The blond apprentice screeched as he threw his legs over one side of the speeder and slid off. Sand swirled up and around his legs with the motion and he attempted to bat it away from his designer clothing. Yuuri had been... righteously wrong about this guy’s temperament. 
> 
> “Yikes,” Yuuri murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait! Here's chapter two! 
> 
> If you're interested in what some of the character designs in this work look like, feel free to check them out [here!](http://transoiks.tumblr.com/tagged/yoi-star-wars-au) New outfits will be added to the tag along with the chapters!
> 
> This chapter was written by [Kai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alienxginsberg/pseuds/alienxginsberg)!

✵✵✵

“Yuuri!” The loud voice of Yuuri’s older sister was enough to rouse Yuuri from his sleep, causing him to bolt upright in his bed with a shout. “Ahaha! Oh man! You should have seen your face!” Yuuri groaned, realizing he’d been pranked and laid back down in his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

“Leave me alone, Mari,” he grumbled.

Mari stalked over to his bed and ripped the covers off Yuuri, leaving him cold and mostly naked. “No way! You need to get up! Aren’t you supposed to be meeting the Chancellor today?”

Yuuri stopped, the realization chilling him. He was supposed to meet the Chancellor today. In a couple of minutes, even. And Yuuri wasn’t even dressed! “Oh shit!” He lept from his bed, shoving past his older sister and throwing open the drawers of his dresser.

“Watch your mouth, little brother! I wouldn’t worry about getting too dressed up either, considering you’re both supposed to be inconspicuous,” Mari sniped as she sidled out of Yuuri’s bedroom.

Her comment didn’t stop Yuuri from worrying about what he was wearing though. He did his best to pick out his nicest, cleanest tunic and briefs to wear and buckled his favorite worn leather belt over the both of them. He also slid over his head the green kyber crystal necklace gifted to him by Master Cialdini himself. Yuuri’s fingers ghosted over it’s cracked surface for a moment before he looked over both of his bandaged hands and decided that clean bandages could wait. He couldn’t afford to keep the Chancellor waiting should he arrive while Yuuri was still getting ready.

Yuuri still couldn’t actually believe it. Viktor Nikiforov _—the_ _Viktor Nikiforov,_ former ruler of the planet Naboo and current Supreme Chancellor of the Senate, was going to be _actually_ living under Yuuri’s roof for an indefinite amount of time. This was crazy! When Celestino had first asked Yuuri to house them, Yuuri wanted to decline. There was no possible way any nobility would be comfortable in the Katsuki’s tiny farm house. There was no possible way that _Viktor Nikiforov_ would be comfortable in the Katsuki’s tiny farm house. Maybe Viktor’s apprentice would appreciate the quaintness of farm life but certainly not Viktor. There was _no. way._ But in the end the Jedi had won Yuuri over.

When he thought about it, Yuuri supposed he could see why their little farm on Tatooine would be a good hiding place. It was nondescript and not many people lived on the sandy planet. It was too hot for many, too desolate for others, but Yuuri quite liked having a quiet place to retreat. Afterall, he never had to worry about the plants judging him or looking at him strangely.

Yuuri hurried out of his room and through the narrow hallways of his family’s small home, stopping briefly to grab his binoculars and a slice of toast off the kitchen counter.

“Morning, Mom! I’m going to watch for the Chancellor! Be back in a minute!” Yuuri exclaimed, his words nearly running together in his nervous excitement.

When Yuuri got outside, he found himself a small hill outside their home to sit on and waited patiently for the Chancellor and his party to arrive. If the butterflies and the churning of Yuuri’s stomach subsided, Yuuri imagined he might be able to ask all the questions about life in the senate that he’d always bottled up. What were senate meetings like? Were they high-intensity? Did they ever yell back in forth at each other? Has anyone ever challenged the Supreme Chancellor’s capability of ruling and if so, what happened afterwards? Also were those fancy dresses ever uncomfortable? Yuuri had always thought girls were the only ones who could wear dresses, but Viktor wore dresses all the time. So did Viktor’s apprentice! This was either very curious and eye-opening about Tatooine’s society or it was just evident that Viktor didn’t care what people thought and that’s probably what Yuuri loved the most about him. Viktor didn’t take nonsense for an answer; he wanted the truth and nothing but it. Yuuri figured this also probably spelled disaster for himself, considering half of what fell out of his mouth was some form of nonsense, but nonetheless Yuuri was excited. Nervous, but excited.

The quiet humming of two speeder engines in the distance shook Yuuri out of his reminiscing. After bringing his binoculars up, Yuuri confirmed that those were the two speeders he was looking out for. The first one seated Viktor and vaguely familiar blond that Yuuri was sure is Viktor’s temporary Jedi bodyguard. Two luggage bags and what appeared to Yuuri to be a slightly larger, more round luggage bag were strapped to the side of the speeder. The second speeder seated another Jedi with dark hair and a dark complexion, and Viktor’s apprentice sat behind the Jedi, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Another set of luggage was strapped to this speeder as well. Dropping his binoculars to let them hang around his neck, Yuuri popped his head back inside the house to call to his mother before trotting out a little ways to meet the party partway.

When the two speeders slowed to a stop in front of Yuuri, he finally could take in Viktor in his full glory. The guy was... gorgeous to say the least really... but also wearing a bright red tunic and matching pants. So much for secretive, Yuuri guessed.

“I’ve got so much sand in my _fucking_ eyes, I swear to everything you hold dear that I’ll never see again in my _life_!” The blond apprentice screeched as he threw his legs over one side of the speeder and slid off. Sand swirled up and around his legs with the motion and he attempted to bat it away from his designer clothing. Yuuri had been... righteously wrong about this guy’s temperament.

“Yikes,” Yuuri murmured.

“Hush, Yuri. There’s no need to be so rude,” Viktor chided as he too slid off of the speeder. Thinking Viktor was chiding him, Yuuri balked.

Yuuri raised his hands and waved them in panic. “A-ah! I didn’t _—_ ”

Viktor looked over at Yuuri and smiled pleasantly. “Oh! I didn’t even see you there! Viktor Nikiforov, I’m sure you know who I am,” Viktor held out a hand for Yuuri to shake. “And over there is my apprentice, Yuri Plisetsky. A bit confusing you two have the same name, isn’t it? We’ll have to assign Yuri a nickname then!”

“O-Oh?” Yuuri stammered, shaking Viktor’s hand in shock.

“Don't you dare, Viktor,” Yuri warned. The blond turned his gaze on Yuuri, staring him up and down critically. If looks could kill, Yuuri would have been struck dead. Was this really the doe-eyed, blond angel that Yuuri had always seen with Viktor _—_ standing and observing his mentor fight battles of politics in the Senate? “Did you really not even know my name?”

Stumped for an answer, Yuuri stammered, “Ah... I... knew the Chancellor first and... well but I don’t watch politics much anymore so...”

“And Master Cialdini expects us to _stay_ with this pig? Does he even understand how important our safety is? How important _your_ safety is, Viktor?! You’re the fucking Supreme Chancel _—_ ”

The dark haired Jedi standing next to Yuri placed a warning hand on his shoulder. “Your voice, Yuri. You’re supposed to be in hiding. I don’t think it would be wise to go around screaming Viktor’s identity?”

“...Right.” Yuri bowed his head and looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

“Sorry... Yuri,” Yuuri apologized. And he was sorry, he just wasn’t quite sure he wanted to tell Yuri that he’d been harboring a massive crush on Viktor since Yuuri’s days as a Padawan. A minor pang of remorse struck Yuuri just at the thought of those days. “Perhaps we’d like to go inside now? I’ll grab some of your luggage.”

Viktor nodded to Yuuri gratefully. “Oh that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much!”

As Yuuri passed by both Viktor and the other Yuri to get to the luggage hanging off the speeders, he saw Viktor give Yuri a rather meaningful look. How strange it was that Yuri harbored such an abrasive personality. Yuri was still reeling from the whiplash.

“They’re a bit of a handful, but you learn to love them,” Yuuri looked up from the luggage he was trying to pull out of the net to see the blonde Jedi Yuuri noticed earlier. If he could just remember his name... Curtis? Charles? Something with a “C”....

“I see,” Yuuri murmured, “So you’re one of their Jedi bodyguards, I assume?”

“I am!” the Jedi winked at Yuuri. “Viktor and I have been close friends for several years now. It’s nice being able to have fun with a friend while doing your duty as a Jedi as well. Considering he’s been so busy recently, Viktor’s hardly had time to just relax for once.”

“Mm,” Yuuri wiggled the luggage bag in the net again, dislodging it and setting it on the ground at his feet. Yuuri could feel the jealousy rising in the back of his throat. If he had stayed in that program _—No. Forget that. You left the program for a reason, Yuuri._

“Let me help you with that?” the Jedi reached for the luggage bag, but before he could grab the handle, Yuuri shook his head quickly.

“No! No, I’ve got it! I’ve got—” Yuuri stopped moving completely when he noticed it. A small BB droid, no taller than Yuuri’s kneecaps came racing around the second speeder to greet Viktor. The luggage bag slid down his legs to rest on the ground again while he watched Viktor and the droid interact.

“Makkachin! I see Otabek was right, then. Placing that blanket over you really did keep you from getting even more scratched up than before! Hopefully we can find a place here that will help fix your broken antenna!” Viktor knelt down to brush some dust off the top of the droid’s head and the BB-unit chirped happily. All in an instant, Yuuri was again remembering the reasons he dropped out of the Jedi program. This was getting ridiculous. Yuuri shook his head shaking the thoughts loose.

“I’m taking this inside,” Yuuri said dumbly before lifting the luggage bag again and propping it up on his hips. He waddled inside the house, the eyes of his party following him the whole way. He couldn’t afford to think of... Not even his name. It was still so painful. How long had it been now? A year?

Yuuri nudged the door to the house open with his foot. “Is the guest room ready?” Yuuri called to his mother.

“Yes! Door is already open,” she called back. Yuuri shuffled down the hallway and into the guest room, several doors down from his own room. He set the bag next to the carefully made bed and headed back out into the living area where it seemed everyone had taken their cue to come inside. They were all gathered around the dining table, shaking hands and giving introductions. Yuuri’s older sister had even cleaned up to greet them. Her hair was tied back and she stood shaking hands with Viktor. When she and Yuuri made eye contact and she leaned in as if to tell Viktor a secret.

“No no no! Mari, don’t you dare!” Yuuri waved his hands in panic as he approached. Mari leaned back, grinning maliciously at Yuuri. She raised her hands in innocence.

“What are you so worried about little brother? I didn’t even say anything yet!” Yuuri gave her a worried, distrusting look.

“Say... Maybe you could help with something? It appears that Yuuri and Yuri have the same name! We need to give my apprentice a nickname. What do you think?” Viktor raised an eyebrow in question.

“Viktor, no,” Yuri warned, glaring daggers in back of Viktor’s head.

“What if we just tacked an ‘O’ on the end?” Mari asked. She pointed a finger over Viktor’s shoulder at Yuri. “Yurio!” She turned her finger on Yuuri, “And Yuuri! Simple as pie!”

Viktor gasped, grinning widely, “Original! Creative! I love it!”

Yuri, now dubbed Yurio, made to lunge for Mari before stopping himself and clenching his fists at his sides.

“Deep breaths, Yurio!” Viktor chirped, “Senate battles are much worse than a silly nickname, I’m sure you’re aware. Let you and I take a moment to remember your first Senate meeting.”

“I remember,” Yurio hissed between his teeth.

“Then control yourself, mm? A bit of restraint would do you good. If you showed half as much aggression as you’re showing now, any deal you might have had with your opponent would have been lost.” Turning around to face him, Viktor locked eyes with Yurio. “Do you understand?”

Yurio bowed his head to stare at the ground, the tension quickly leaving his shoulders, “I do.” Viktor nodded.

“Good. Then you’ll apologize to Yuuri for your comment from earlier?” Yurio raised his head again, turning to lock eyes with Yuuri. For someone who had almost strangled Yuuri’s sister, Yurio looked remarkably calm—very much reminiscent of the boy Yuuri thought he would be before.

“My comment was rude,” Yurio started, calm and collected. “You’ve so graciously taken us into your home even knowing the risks and I dared to snap at you for the sand—something you couldn’t control even if you wanted to. I apologize. In the future, I will be more gracious.” Yurio’s jaw flexed uncomfortably when he stopped speaking. He bowed his head slightly in respect.

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, “I.... Thank you?... I-It’s not such a big deal... Really!” Yuuri shook his head and cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he said more confidently. Yurio nodded, his jaw still uncomfortably tight.

Viktor smiled at Yurio, pleased. “If the bedroom is ready, Yuuri _—_ ” Viktor looked to Yuuri for confirmation. Yuuri nodded quickly. “Good. Then I release you to unpack your bags, Yurio. When you’re done, please come back here for breakfast.”

“Yes, Viktor,” Yurio replied. He began slowly making his way to the hallway and the guest room, head up and shoulders back. Whether this was because he was still angry or because that perfect posture was drilled into him by now, Yuuri didn’t know. Either way Yurio looked a perfect mix of carefully held aggression and elegant beauty.

“Alright!” Viktor clapped his hands together cheerfully, “So let us finish up those introductions shall we? I assume this is your mother, Yuuri?” Viktor gestured to the kitchen door just as Yuuri’s mother exited, hand towel clutched in her hands. She started in surprise when she noticed everyone looking at her.

“Ah! Yes!” Yuuri nodded and gestured from his mother over to Viktor who was now making his way around the table to take his mother’s hand. “Chancellor Nikiforov, this is my mother, Hiroko.”

Viktor held Yuuri’s mother’s hand gently and kissed it lightly, bowing in respect. “Thank you for taking us into your home. I’m sure there were plenty of other places for us to go... just none quite so safe. I greatly appreciate you opening your doors to us.”

Yuuri’s mother smiled serenely and shook her head, “No, no! It is our pleasure!”

“I’m sure,” Viktor let her hand fall as he straightened his back.

Yuuri got Viktor’s attention with another wave of his hand, gesturing to his father who had followed his wife from the kitchen. “And that is my father, Toshiya.”

Viktor bowed lightly, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Chancellor Nikiforov,” Yuuri’s father replied. Viktor shook his head.

“Please! If I am going to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time, “Chancellor Nikiforov” is quite a mouthful. Please just call me Viktor.” Viktor glanced over and smiled at Yuuri. In that moment, Yuuri could have sworn that he ceased to breathe until Viktor looked away.

“Viktor it is then!” Yuuri’s father announced. “And your Jedi? What are their names?” Viktor turned and gestured between the two Jedi.

“The dark haired one is Otabek Altin. He is a recent graduate of the Jedi program,” Viktor announced.

“Congratulations,” Yuuri’s mother chirped. Otabek nodded and gave a small smile in thanks.

“And the blonde-brunnette is Christophe Giacometti. He is the closest thing I have to a true friend on Coruscant,” Viktor and Christophe shared a quick smile and Yuuri could feel the jealousy rising in the back of his throat again. Christophe turned his gaze on Yuuri and quirked an eyebrow upwards.

“I can’t believe you don’t recognize me, Yuuri! We were in the Jedi program together!” Christophe pouted slightly. A rush of embarrassment flooded Yuuri. Of course. _That’s_ why he looked so familiar!

“Well _—_ I mean _—_ You were at least familiar... It’s not like _—_ Well I mean _—_ It’s just been a while... “ Yuuri stammered. He should have known this was a bad idea. Christophe just laughed heartily.

“No hard feelings, Yuuri! Don’t worry about it!” Christophe flashed Yuuri a broad smile.

“Ahh. Thank you!” Yuuri scratched at the back of his neck nervously and gave a small smile in return.

Viktor cleared his throat gently, gathering everyone’s attention. “I should go help Yurio unpack our belongings. If you all will excuse me.” Viktor bowed his head gently before leaving the room and turning down the hallway.

“He’s very fit,” Yuuri’s mother remarked.

“Mother!” Yuuri hissed, scandalized.

“I’m just observing!” she defended. Mari snickered as she pulled a chair back from the table and plopped down into it.

“Mother, please. Is at least breakfast ready for when they’re done unpacking?”

“It is,” Yuuri’s mother stepped inside the kitchen just for a moment to place her hand towel over the handle to the oven, “Why don’t you all go ahead and take a seat. When Viktor and Yurio get finished they can join us and I can bring the plates out then. Okay?”

The rest of the morning went fairly standard. They all sat down at the table and exchanged basic small talk and when Viktor and Yurio joined them, they all had breakfast. Yuuri’s mother, being heavily interested in Viktor and Yurio’s eccentric clothing, asked them all sorts of questions about designers and fabric types which Viktor happily answered. Along that same topic, Mari had the gall to ask them why they wore such fancy things on Tatooine of all places and while they’re in hiding. Viktor looked away to the ceiling, thinking long and hard about his answer. Yurio on the other hand used no such tact.

“Because even in hiding I wouldn’t be caught dead in a poncho or ratty tunic. At the very least it has to have _some_ sense of fashion to it,” Yurio snapped. “What’s the point in being important if you can’t look the part?” Silence befell the table. Viktor’s face was redder than Tatooine itself, but Yurio didn’t seem to notice. He just kept on shoveling food into his mouth with significantly less grace than he had when he apologized to Yuuri. What broke the suddenly tense atmosphere was Mari, bursting into laughter, tears streaming down her face.

At the sight of Mari laughing, Yuuri suddenly had to contain chuckles of his own. Despite the whiplash from Yurio’s quickly shifting personas, Yuuri was starting to find him and Viktor immensely amusing, even if Yurio’s comments were more often than not rude and crass. It wasn’t long before the whole table was holding back chuckles of their own and Yurio was left looking around in confusion, wondering what the Hell it was that was so funny.

After breakfast, Yuuri helped his mother clean the table, but the eight of them remained sitting around the table talking about nothing and everything. Viktor shared the story of Yurio’s first senate meeting. Yurio shared a story about Viktor’s love life; Viktor didn’t seem so pleased with that one. But the conversation between everyone at the table seemed to just ebb and flow, each person saying their part when they had something to offer. It was as Yuuri’s mother left to make lunch with Mari that things went south immediately.

“Knock, knock!” A female voice sing-songed from the front door. Yuuri stood up from his chair quickly to greet their new guests, but before Yuuri could get to the door, the family of five was already piling inside the house.

“Yuuko!” Yuuri exclaimed excitedly before remembering he was harboring special guests. Yuuri stepped in between the family and the immediate view of Viktor and Yurio immediately. “What are you guys doing here?” Yuuri laughed slightly to cover up his nerves.

“We come over for lunch all the time, Yuuri!” Yuuko raised an eyebrow curiously. “What’s up with you?”

“A-ah, well, I mean _—_ ” Yuuri stammered. One of Yuuko’s triplets peeked around Yuuri; her mouth dropped open at the sight of Viktor.

“Is that Viktor Nikiforov?!” the child screeched. Yuuri side-stepped in front of the child again and shook his head vigorously.

“No it’s not!”

“Yuuri?” Yuuri’s mother popped her head out of the kitchen at all the commotion. “Oh Yuuko! It’s always nice to see you and your family! Yuuri, maybe instead of hiding our guests from our friends, you could introduce them? I doubt the Nishigoris are anything but to be trusted. Honestly.” She popped back into the kitchen.

Yuuko’s husband, Takeshi, started to ask, “Yuuri, is that really _—_ ” But he was interrupted by another of Yuuko’s triplets shouting in excitement.

“It is! And they have Jedi!” Yuuri whipped around to face the triplets that had managed to sneak behind him. One had Viktor by the arm, investigating the intricate beading on his sleeve. Another had a hold of Otabek’s Jedi robes and was tugging at them, begging him to show her his “laser sword”. The last one also had Christophe by the robes and was asking all sorts of questions in rapid succession _—_ far too fast for Chris to actually answer them. Yurio had actually pulled his legs up into his chair to minimize his contact with the small children. Yuuko grasped one of the triplets by the midsection and pried her off of Viktor.

“Off! Off! You are being incredibly rude right now! Girls, down!” Yuuko chided. The other two triplets trudged regretfully back to Yuuko.

“But I wanted to ask _—_ ” One of the triplets started. Yuuko cut her off.

“You can ask them during lunch, Axel. I’m sure they’ll be happy to answer your questions when you aren’t _climbing all over them_.” Yuuko turned her gaze to look apologetically between Viktor, Yurio, and the two Jedi. “I am... so sorry.”

Viktor waved and amused hand, “No, no. It’s quite alright. Yurio and I are quite used to the public attention.”

“Not like that,” Yurio muttered. He looked mildly frightened as he slowly let his feet off the chair and sat down properly. “I thought they were going to eat me.”

“Hush,” Viktor snapped. “They’re just children. Curious children. Like you were yourself if memory serves me.” Yurio grunted noncommittally.

“You know what?” Yuuri pulled back a seat from the table and gestured to it. “Why don’t you guys just have a seat? Yuuko, I’m sure Mom would love your help in the kitchen. And while you guys cook lunch I’ll show them around the farm?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Otabek said quickly, already rising from his seat. He was obviously very anxious to get out of the house and away from the excitable children.

“Alright then,” Yuuko set the child still in her arms on the ground and made her way to the kitchen while her husband herded the children into chairs around the table. Yuuri waved a hand, gesturing for the party of newcomers to follow him.

“C’mon. I want to show you guys the fields first.” Yuuri wasted no time in leaving the house, the party following behind him. He showed off the Katsuki’s small crop of land. Among the many things within the small tour was the field where the Katsuki’s grew most of their food for both consumption and selling. Yuuri also showed them the workroom where Yuuri and his sister took turns repairing the family droids. Yuuri mentioned offhandedly that he also came there to think and unwind, not just to repair droids.

“Sometimes tinkering with a piece of machinery is just enough to work you through the worst kinds of trouble,” Yuuri stated.

“So you repair droids then?” Viktor asked.

“A bit... Your BB-unit, by the way, I can fix it,” Yuuri cleared his throat awkwardly and fiddled with some tools lying on the counter instead of making eye contact with Viktor.

“That would be wonderful, Yuuri. I appreciate it,” When Yuuri finally looked up from his fiddling, he and Viktor shared a small smile. Yuuri waved his hands to move the tour forward.

“Alright! Let’s move on to the boundaries of where you can wander?”

Of course as predictable as he was, Yurio made all sorts of smart comments about the lay of the land. Comments such as “Why’d Master Cialdini send us _here_?” and “God, what a boring planet.” were often repeated phrases. On the other hand, Viktor seemed charmed by the baked land of Tatooine.

“Two suns? No wonder the land is so dry,” Yurio muttered, “I can feel myself baking. All the moisture in my skin is leaving at this very moment. Soon enough I’ll be nothing but a wrinkly prune, Viktor.”

“I told you I packed lotion, Yurio,” Viktor responded in a tired voice.

“I hate sand. It gets everywhere,” Yurio snapped a bit later.

“I can however agree with that,” Viktor smiled regretfully at Yuuri, to which Yuuri just shrugged.

“You get used to it,” Yuuri responded. He stopped their party’s hiking at the top of a large sandy hill. “Back to the tour. This is as far as you can ever go from home. All land in that direction _—_ ” Yuuri gestured east, “you are more than highly likely to get picked up by the Sandpeople. Ideally, you shouldn’t wander at all _—_ not without someone like myself who knows the land with you.”

“Who are the Sandpeople?” Christophe asked from the back of the party. Yuuri looked out over the hill and then back to Christophe.

“Nomadic criminals. Just stay clear,” Yuuri made another come-along motion and began the trek back to the house. When they got back lunch was already prepared and they all gathered around the table again to partake. Regular dinner conversation ensued and as promised the triplets, formally introduced to the new party as Axel, Lutz, and Loop, were allowed to ask an overabundance of questions about the Force.

“So it really is like magic, right?” Lutz started, leaning forward.

“Close,” Otabek replied, “It is, if magic is something considered to abide in every living thing. It just takes a certain type of person to be sensitive to and manipulate it.”

“But I don’t think you’d be able to use the Force to make a rabbit appear out of a hat,” Christophe clarified.

“What about your laser swords?” Axel inquired, “Are they magic?”

“Not necessarily,” Christophe replied hesitantly. “Lightsabers are made from blades of plasma and powered by kyber crystals. They can be enhanced by the Force, but they aren’t made of it. Anyone can use a lightsaber; they’re just more effective when someone who is Force-sensitive uses it.”

“Am I Force-sensitive?” Axel asked quickly. Christophe smiled and laughed good naturedly.

“No. I’m sorry. I don’t believe so,” He said.

“Well then _—_ ” Axel started again, but was interrupted by her mother.

“Axel, you need to eat at least half of your food before you ask another question. That goes for all three of you girls, you understand?”

“Yes ma’am,” the triplets chorused before digging into their food with vigor. A moment of silence came and passed before Christophe looked to Yuuri.

“By the way, Yuuri, why did you quit the Jedi program?” He asked, leaning onto the table on his elbows. “I’ve always wondered! You just simply... vanished into thin air almost. There was word that maybe you hurt yourself or you’d died or something but Master Cialdini never said anything concrete about it. Probably something about keeping your privacy, but now that you’re here I can’t help but ask!”

Yuuri stilled his eating and shook his head. “My family needed me on the farm.”

Yuuko gasped and leaned forward as well, gesturing offhandedly at Yuuri. “Well wasn’t that around the same time that Vicchan _—_ ”

“I’d rather not, Yuuko,” Yuuri said lowly.

“Is it a sore spot?” Christophe asked.

“Yes. It is,” Yuuri said quickly. “New topic! How does everyone like the meal?”

“Who is Vicchan?” Viktor chimed in, “A friend? A boyfriend?”

“Vicchan was Yuuri’s BB-unit!” Yuuko answered excitedly

“A BB-unit? I have a BB-unit as well!”

“Do you?”

“Yes! His name is Makkachin and he’s in the room, but that’s amazing! What a coincidence, Yuuri, that we would have very similar attachments to our BB-units!” Viktor looked over at Yuuri with an excited grin that fell as soon as he took in Yuuri’s expression. Yuuri cleared his throat and set his fork down quickly.

“If you all will excuse me,” Yuuri said lowly, as he got up from his chair and left the room. He headed directly for the workroom where Viktor had given him permission to fix up Makkachin, leaving a silent lunch table behind him.

* * *

Yuuri had just reached his halfway mark for being done working when a quiet knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. He raised his head from his work to look at the door of his workroom. Viktor stood with the door partially open. He smiled a little apologetically.

“I came to give you some comfort? You looked upset when you left the table earlier. If you would rather I leave then I will, but I figured I’d try and help anyway.” He opened the door just a smidgen more. Yuri sighed and went back to his work.

“C’mon in, I guess. I can’t make you leave.”

“On the contrary,” Viktor said as he closed the workroom door behind him. “You could. Just say the word and I’ll go back to the house and _—_ ”

“No. That’s not what I mean.” Yuri stilled his working and looked over at Viktor. “You’re here to talk about Vicchan aren’t you?” Viktor smiled a bit and sat down on a small workbench near where Yuuri was working on Makkachin.

“I am. I actually wanted to ask... Why Vicchan? Like the name. Why that name?” Yuri set down his tool and reached for a different one, combing through the mess that was his tool box.

“I was, um, obsessed with you. So it’s derivative of Viktor, but it’s a nickname that my mom gave him. Viktor. Vicchan.” Yuuri buried his head further in his work on Makkachin, hopefully hiding the massive blush that was surely covering his entire face.

“Obsessed with me?” Viktor’s smile widened. “I’m honored.”

“If I’m honest I think I still am obsessed,” Yuuri said. He hardly had time to regret the words before Viktor let out a bark of laughter. _Thank the powers that be he wasn’t creeped out,_ Yuuri thought.

“Christophe told me you were top of your class in the Jedi program,” Viktor stated. Yuuri almost dropped his tool. _Please don’t let us have this conversation. I can’t do this._

“I wasn’t that great... Everybody is just exaggerating,” Yuuri responded. He went back to working on Makkachin.

“Christophe also told me you collapsed during your Trials inexplicably and then you just... never showed up on Coruscant again,” Viktor’s tone dropped several octaves. “Why?”

“I wasn’t strong enough,” Yuuri defended. _I can’t disappoint Viktor too. I can’t do this._

Viktor shook his head. “I return to my earlier point, Yuuri. Christophe, your mother, your father, even Master Cialdini, when I spoke to him, all said you were a magnificent Padawan. Remarkably mature for your age. Decent reasoning skills. A magnificent control of the Force.”

“It was bad timing. I couldn’t continue with the program. Something... happened,” Yuuri’s hands were shaking at this point.

“Vicchan happened?” Viktor asked. Yuuri didn’t respond. He rubbed at his eyes quickly before hunching his shoulders and turning Makkachin around to look at a different panel of wires.

“What exactly happened, Yuuri?” Viktor prodded. Yuuri shook his head. _I don’t want to talk about this. Why couldn’t I have just told Celestino to find somewhere else?_ “Yuuri?” Viktor shuffled closer on his bench.

“He got mauled,” Yuuri stated. “By who knows what. He came back to the house half in pieces and was basically irreparable. He only had enough juice to navigate his way back I think.” Yuuri felt wasted, practically drained at just having to tell the story of losing Vicchan again.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Viktor consoled. “I as much as you realize how important droids can mean for someone.” Yuuri grunted. He wiped at his eyes again, catching the few tears that almost fell. Viktor pretended not to notice.

“Even so,” Viktor started again, “You were nearing the end of your Jedi program. Christophe said you resigned so that must mean you weren’t kicked out. Master Cialdini saw no darkness in you. Isn’t that how the Force works? Why throw your entire career away _—_ something you’d worked so hard for for years? To mourn? I know it seems like the droids are actually alive sometimes, but they’re just machines. Elegantly crafted machines that give the illusion of sentience. Why would you throw away your career to mourn for a machine?” Anger boiled in Yuuri, but he was reluctant to snap at Viktor. What happens if Viktor really leaves then? And Yuuri misses his chance to impress and befriend his idol?

Suddenly seeming to realize exactly all that he pried into, Viktor bowed his head. “Pardon me, Yuuri. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries.” Yuuri threw his tool down onto his work table angrily.

“Overstep your boundaries?” He screeched, “ _Overstep your—_ Viktor! Just you _being here_ is overstepping boundaries! You had no right to follow me in here! And you had no right to _criticize_ my choices! Don’t you think I realize they’re just machines? I wouldn’t be able to fix Makkachin if it weren’t just a machine! But that doesn’t change the fact that Vicchan _meant something_ to me. What I did when I resigned from the Jedi program was a decision I had every right to make on my own. It is not _your place,_ Viktor Nikiforov, to judge and criticize me while I’m fixing your _fucking droid_ and _housing you_ in my _own goddamn home_!”

Viktor sat wide-eyed and open-mouthed in shock. When Yuuri finally realized what he’d said to Viktor and especially the _way_ he’d said those things, he gasped. He even almost apologized before Viktor burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach and bending over at the waist. When Viktor had calmed down enough to talk properly, he stood up and gave Yuuri a small bow in apology, one hand still resting on his stomach.

“I am... so sorry, Yuuri. I lost myself. I was just so curious about you that I _—_ well, lost myself. I completely forgot my manners. You are housing me and I just jumped at the chance to hear your deep, dark backstory. How rude!” Viktor straightened his back and wiped at his eyes again. “Of course I still believe all those things I said... I admit they could have been timed better, though.”

“Timed better,” Yuuri said in a daze. He was still reeling from the realization that he’d just yelled in Viktor Nikiforov’s face _—_ and he wasn’t any kind of Senator! “It’s... okay. I can’t believe I yelled at you though. Oh no!” Yuuri covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pulled them away from his face. “No, no, please, Yuuri. I deserved that. I should have known better than to ask such sensitive questions so early in our friendship.”

“Right,” Yuuri looked away from Viktor to look at his work on Makkachin instead. He thought back to the look of shock on Viktor’s face and a bubble of laughter traveled up his throat, causing Yuuri to snort.

“What’s so funny?” Viktor tilted his head and stepped toward Yuuri in curiosity. Yuuri snorted again.

“Your face _—_ When I yelled at you _—_ You looked so _—_ ” Unable to hold it back any longer, Yuuri burst into laughter. Viktor soon followed, laughing at himself and Yuuri both. The tension was so high in the room before that it was a relief to be doing anything but staying silent. When they both calmed down and stopped laughing Viktor leaned forward on the worktable, using his elbows to prop himself up.

“So,” Viktor said shortly.

“So...” Yuuri responded. He and Viktor stood there, each staring at each other inexplicably before Yuuri cleared his throat and turned his head back to work on Makkachin.

“What are you doing?” Viktor asked.

“What _—_ ” Yuuri looked at Viktor again and quirked a brow. “I’m fixing your droid.”

“No. I mean what are you _doing_. Like how are you going about fixing Makkachin.” Viktor clarified.

“Oh.” Yuuri looked between Viktor and Makkachin, “I can show you? I’m not very good at explaining.”

“That’s fine.” Viktor shuffled closer to get a better look at Yuuri’s work while Yuuri talked through what he was doing. The two of them stayed in the workroom much longer than necessary, Viktor completely content to just watch Yuuri work and listen to him talk Viktor through the steps. It was late before Yuuri and Viktor finally realized what time it was and began to head off to bed. In the hallway, Viktor stopped Yuuri from going into his room.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor said quietly, so as to not wake anyone else up. Yuuri stopped with his hand on the handle to his bedroom door. He looked at Viktor.

“Yes, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. Viktor opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. He shook his head.

“Goodnight,” He said instead.

“Goodnight, Viktor.” Yuuri replied and entered his bedroom, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri woke Viktor and Yurio up bright and early.

“Good morning, guests of honor!” He chimed, “Today you get to earn your keep.” Yuuri threw open the bedroom blinds. Yurio groaned and rolled over in his bed. Viktor sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Yuuri tried not to notice that Viktor was absolutely shirtless.

“I could buy your life, pig. Close those blinds,” Yurio grumbled.

“I’m not a morning person either. I promise you both. In fact I was almost late to meet you guys yesterday morning because I was sleeping,” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Viktor smiled.

“Then you should understand. _Close those blinds_ ,” Yurio snapped again.

“I will not let you four stay here indefinitely without having you do some kind of work. Living on a farm takes a lot of work and we need more hands anyway. Get up!” Yuuri tore the sheets off of Yurio’s bed, revealing Yurio in all his satin pajama glory. Yurio let out an angry shout, yanking the covers back over himself. Viktor let out a chuckle.

“I think the man is serious, Yurio. You should get up,” Viktor chided.

“The bed was warm before you pulled the sheets off, you pig!” Yurio tucked the covers around himself again. Yuuri shook his head, smiling a little. He looked to Viktor.

“I hope I don’t have to tear the sheets off of you too,” Yuuri said without thinking. Immediately regret began to overwhelm him. _WHY DID I SAY THAT?_ Viktor let out a laugh.

“No, I’m alright. I can get up on my own,” Viktor said. Yuuri, his face completely red, just nodded vigorously.

“Um _—_ Right _—_ Yeah, no _—_ I’ll just _—_ um _—_ I’ll just leave then!” Yuuri hurried out of the room, closing the door behind himself quickly.

“Gross,” He heard Yurio say behind the door. Viktor just laughed.

“I thought it was cute,” Viktor defended.

“It was gross,” Yurio repeated. Yuuri slapped a hand over his face and left the hallway quickly, not wanting to hear anything else said behind the door.

When Viktor and Yurio, accompanied by their Jedi as well, had dressed themselves and woken up properly, they met Yuuri in the dining room for a quick breakfast before they all headed outside, Makkachin trailing happily behind Viktor.

“Today,” Yuuri started. He stood his back to the fields, in front of his party of soon-to-be novice farmers. “We’re going to till the ground and place seeds in the rows for growing. Tilling is basically just breaking the ground up to make it suitable for actually planting seeds. Christophe, Otabek, and I will all be tilling the ground, while Viktor and Yurio go behind us and place seeds in the ground. Understood?”

“And he says he’s not good at explaining,” Viktor mumbled. Otabek and Christophe beside Yurio and Viktor nodded.

“So let’s begin then!” Yuuri grabbed a pick and hoe to show how Otabek and Christophe were supposed to be tilling the ground. After that he knelt down and began to show Viktor and Yurio exactly how deep the seeds should go into the ground and how far apart they should be. Yurio shook his head in denial.

“What?” Yuuri asked, “Do you not understand?”

“I understand perfectly,” Yurio snapped, “You want _us—_ Viktor and me _—_ to get down _on our hands and knees_ and plant seeds.”

“Yurio,” Viktor started to interrupt. Yurio raised a hand to stop Viktor. Viktor scoffed, “Excuse me? I am your mentor, Yura. You are _—_ ”

“Just give me a second, Viktor. I just want to make sure I understand this correctly,” Yurio stared Yuuri down. “You want the _Supreme Chancellor_ and his _apprentice_ to get on their _hands and knees_ for you and _plant seeds_. Is that correct?”

“Yes, it is,” Yuuri didn’t miss a beat.

“This is ridiculous,” Yurio waved a hand in the air angrily. “You can’t really expect us to _—_ ”

“He does,” Viktor snapped back at Yurio. “And if you want to stay under my jurisdiction, you will.” Viktor stalked past Yurio to squat beside Yuuri. “So if I’m understanding this correctly, you take a couple of these” Viktor grabbed a couple of seeds from the bag Yuuri held in his hand. “And put them in the ground like this. Not too deep and _—_ ”

“Just about that far apart, yes. Good job, Viktor! Now I could get you to put your knees on the ground you’d be doing it perfectly!” Yuuri grinned at Viktor. Viktor responded with a grin of his own.

“These pants are designer, Yuuri. I’m low enough to the ground just like this,” he responded.

“That’s fine. When your thighs are burning, you’ll put them there anyway,” Yuuri responded.

“I cannot believe _—_ ” Yurio grumbled. He stalked over to Viktor’s side and squatted in a similar fashion, copying the motions that Viktor just demonstrated.

“Thank you very much, Yurio.” Yuuri smiled down at Yurio as he rose from his squatted position and grabbed an extra hoe from Christophe. Yurio responded by sticking his tongue out childishly. An inquisitive beep came from behind Yuuri, drawing his attention down to Makkachin, who was rolling back and forth excitedly and waiting for his own task.

“Why doesn’t Makkachin stay for moral support?” Viktor suggested from his squatted position, planting seeds.

“Alright,” Yuuri obliged, “Don’t wander, Makkachin. It wouldn’t do well to lose you in this desert.” Makkachin responded with an affirmative beep, rolling his way down one of the rows for seeds.

“Let’s finish this!” Christophe raised his hoe and smacked it down on the ground as though he were decreeing something law. “The sooner we finish this the sooner we have lunch. Right Yuuri?” Yuuri laughed a bit.

“Right!” he affirmed.

So the five of them got to work. Otabek, Christophe, and Yuuri taking the lead, tilling the ground and Viktor and Yurio trailing behind with the seeds. Their system worked relatively well. Sometimes Viktor or Yurio would lag behind a bit, but they always caught up in the end. It might have been a solid 30 minutes before Viktor stood up to shake out his legs. Yuuri looked over.

“Giving up yet, Viktor?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Viktor grinned at Yuuri and winked, causing Yuuri to go flush and look away. “I don’t back down from challenges.”

“Is that what this is, then? You two are flirting?” Christophe inquired, stopping his tilling and leaning on his hoe. Yuuri balked, waving his hands in front of himself defensively.

“N-No, no, no! I’m not flirty! That’s not me!” Yuuri babbled.

“Not flirty?” Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise, “I beg to differ.”

“Hush!” Yuuri chided. “Go back to the task at hand, Viktor.”

“Yeah,” Christophe teased, “Stop teasing Yuuri.”

“You too, Christophe! Back to tilling!” Yuuri nudged Christophe’s hoe with his own and went back to his job. They’d worked through about half of the field before Yuuri saw Yurio finally stand up and grunt, shaking his legs out.

“This is absolutely stupid! I don’t think I can crouch here and put seeds in dirt another minute! It’s monotonous and my thighs hurt!” Yurio huffed. Yuuri hardly looked over before responding.

“You could put your knees in the dirt,” he said.

“Shut up,” Yurio snapped.

“Here,” Otabek held out his hoe for Yurio to take. Yurio stared at it in surprise.

“I don’t need charity,” he snapped.

“Yura!” Viktor chided.

“Doesn’t matter,” Otabek responded. “You’ve been wincing and bearing the pain just because you think you have to in order to look tough. You can be tough and accept help too. Take it. Give me the seeds. I don’t care if I get dirty anyway.” Yurio just stared before hesitantly taking the hoe and exchanging it for the seeds.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“It’s a Jedi’s duty to help others. You’re welcome,” Otabek knelt where Yurio was planting before and resumed Yurio’s task. Viktor and Yuuri shared a quick look.

“Yuuri, will you give me your hoe?” Viktor asked politely.

“No,” Yuuri replied with a small smile, “I like my hoe.”

“Please, Yuuri?” Viktor pleaded.

“No,” Yuuri moved further down the row and resumed tilling. Viktor let out a sigh before dropping his knees to the ground with a grimace. Yuuri grinned.

“Dont _—_ ” Viktor started.

“I won’t,” Yuuri denied, “But I did tell you so.”

“Hush,” Viktor chided.

The five of them finished the whole set of rows that day, with a small break about mid-day for lunch. When they returned to the house that evening for dinner, they were each sweaty head to toe and dead on their feet.

“Tatooine is too hot. I know I said I liked the sunsets yesterday but I’ve changed my mind. If I have to step outside before tomorrow it will be far too soon.” Viktor ran a hand threw his drenched hair and looked over at Yuuri, who laughed at his complaining.

“That’s what I said when I came back from Coruscant. You get used to it after a while, but the first couple of days are brutal,” Yuuri replied.

“I believe it,” Otabek grinned when Yurio groaned in agreement and patted his shoulder. Christophe plopped down in one of the dining room chairs. Yuuri patted his shoulder and shook his head.

“Go clean up first. Then dinner,” he said. Viktor gasped behind him. Yuuri turned around immediately, eyes wide with sudden worry.

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Makkachin!” Viktor looked around frantically for a second before running back outside.

“Makkachin?” Yurio repeated.

“You guys just go get cleaned up. I’ll figure it out,” Yuuri followed Viktor outside. Viktor stood, a little ways from the house looking frantically left and right.

“Makkachin!” Viktor called.

“Did he not follow us in?” Yuuri asked, coming to stand beside Viktor.

“No! Come to think of it, I don’t think I remember seeing him after lunch either,” Viktor gnawed on his thumbnail. Yuuri batted the hand out of his mouth.

“I’m sure he’ll come back. He’s probably just exploring. You did tell him not to wander too far after all. Maybe he’ll come back,” Yuuri reassured Viktor. However encouraging Yuuri’s words were, Yuuri knew they were empty. Vicchan had also gone exploring that night according to his parents. He didn’t want to say that to Viktor, though. That would just be cold _—_ even for Yuuri.

“Right,” Viktor said in a daze, “Maybe he’ll come back. He’s just exploring. Of course he’ll come back.” Viktor turned to Yuuri. “Vicchan came back too didn’t he?” Yuuri looked out to the horizon for a minute before looking back at Viktor.

“Right. Vicchan came back. Let’s go inside now, yeah? We’ll get cleaned up and eat some dinner.” Yuuri gently nudged Viktor towards the house door and Viktor reluctantly obliged. Dinner conversation from Viktor was unusually stale, but Yurio on the other hand seemed to have magically opened up. He and Otabek bounced off of each other brilliantly, keeping the dinner conversation alive and moving constantly. By the end of the night Yuuri’s stomach was aching from laughing so much. When they all went to bed, Yuuri had almost forgotten Makkachin’s sudden disappearance. However when he woke up in the morning he was greeted to a significantly more terrifying scene.

“Viktor is gone?!” Yurio screeched.

“He said he wanted to look at something and then left,” Yuuri’s mother said matter-of-factly, “I told him not to wander too far and to come back soon, but he hasn’t come back yet...” Christophe made for the door immediately, looking incredibly put-out. Yuuri supposed it made sense. Viktor was _his_ charge after all. It was Yuuri though who told Viktor the lie.

“He can’t just be gone! You said,” Yurio pointed at Yuuri accusingly. “You said there were those _—_ those Sandpeople or whatever were out there! Viktor wouldn’t just go out there on a whim! That’s stupid!”

“He didn’t go out there on a whim,” Yuuri replied.

“Then what’d he go out there for?” Otabek asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“He went looking for Makkachin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Tumblrs:
> 
> [Cain](http://transoiks.tumblr.com) [Kai](http://katsukii-yuri.tumblr.com)


End file.
